Nate's story
by Katiemae422
Summary: okay so I don't know if I should continue with this I have made like 10 differant versions I don't know if this is the right on though so I would like you to review Well enough with that the story is the second generation of twilight enjoy t just incase


Yes, I know that everyone get scared. It isn't fair, but that's how it is. The only thing I can't comprehend thought is: What happens when you're the scary thing? When you tell someone you love this, and all they know is that you are what nightmares are made of. In all the stories their lovers take it so well, but in my life, people forget everything up to that point. Once the word "werewolf" comes out of your lips poof your a monster. I just wish sometimes that life was like a fairy tale, but for now my shaking hands try to grip the steering wheel.

I was still in shock from the rejection I had just received, the one at which point the love of your life no longer wants you. I never knew that two words could end your life and throw you into such a spiral of depression. "Get out!" She had told me. I have never hurt so badly in my entire life, all one hundred years.  
I shook my head and tried to steady my hands. _Breath in, breath out..._ I told myself and the shaking stopped. I pulled out of her driveway and she watched me from the window, and I stared back with tear filled eyes. Just yesterday she had told me, "Nate, I'm in love with you." at which point I had decided secrets shouldn't be apart of our relationship. So I came clean, now I remember why it's a secret, people are terrified of us.  
Once on the highway I made my way back toward the house, just to be pitied by the rest of the Cullen's. I was suddenly envious of Edward, he had Bella. She had accepted him for what he is. Why couldn't Alex do the same for me?  
"Uggghhhh!" I yelled and my car shuck. I pulled over on the side of the road and got out. I put my hands behind my head and tried to walk off the emotions that were flooding my body. I leaned against the side of my car and closed my eyes.  
The darkness helped calm me down and I slid to the ground as I started to sob into my hands. "What was I thinking telling her the truth?" I asked myself and waited for an answer from this cruel, cold, cold world. All I got was a harsh breeze and the sound of cars on the road.

I starred up at the sky as if it held the answers; it didn't. Only a wall of gray looked back at me, I was so confused. How could one event lead to so much? I didn't have an answer for that so I just back in my car with red ringed eyes, and tried to focus on the road.

My phone vibrated inside my pocket and I questioned whether to answer. After two more rings I dug my phone out and looked at it before answering.  
"Hello?" I asked and switched lanes.  
"Nate, hey. I was wondering if you were free tonight." Of coarse someone would ask me, of coarse forcing me to spill about Alex.  
"Ya, I guess I am."  
"Oh is Alex out of town again?"  
"Nah, she dumped me."  
"Aww, poor Nate!" I stiffened and tried to ignore the pity in her tone. "Well if you need a pick me up, me and some of the guys are going skating and out to eat."  
"Sure meet you at the spot?"  
"Like always." She said and then the phone fell silent. I thought about calling Alex, just to see if she would reconsider.  
The phone rang a couple times then there was a voice on the other end, "Hello?"  
"Alex-"  
"Nate, I don't want to talk to you now or ever again."  
"But why?"  
"You're a monster, Nathan."  
"You didn't even let me explain." I whined and she seemed to find it funny.  
"Explain how you will _try_ not to kill me?"  
"We don't hurt people!" I yelled.  
"Really?" she asked with a harsh sarcastic tone.  
"Yes, but I suppose you don't care."  
"You're right, I don't." Then she hung up. I had blown the only chance I had ever had to explain things to her.

"UGGHH!" I groaned again while banging my head against the steering wheel, then pulled into the drive way.  
"What up dude?!" Emmett yelled happily.  
"Please kill me." I pleaded as I walked toward him. "Please end everything now."


End file.
